


Wondrous Things

by smithandbarrowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: The prospect of yet another Ministry Valentine Ball has Hermione Granger cringing. But maybe this year Cupid has an arrow with her name on it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136
Collections: Strictly Lumione Valentines Fest 2021





	Wondrous Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Strictly Lumione Facebook group's Valentines Fest using the “Pretend you’re my date” prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to TriDogMom and PotionChemist for reading through this for me.  
> Also thanks to cuppatea90 for her extra prompt of “A ministry ball and running into Ron not wanting to deal so grabbing the first person she sees - Lucius.”
> 
> Unbeta’d, so please excuse the errors; they're all mine.

Hermione stepped back, staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not sure about this."

"I am," Pansy said, moving to stand beside her. "It's time you showed yourself off."

"And I guarantee my douche of a brother will regret ever throwing you over for Lavender," Ginny added.

"They're much better suited," Hermione responded, not wanting to hear another rant from Ginny. "And I'm happy for them."

Both her friends shot her identical incredulous glares in the mirror; they didn't understand why she didn't hate her former boyfriend, but she just couldn't. They'd been through too much, and while they didn't last more than a few months and he took up with Lavender just weeks after they ended things, she still loved him as her friend.

"You're too forgiving, Granger," Pansy admonished. "But he, and every other man, will be falling all over themselves to get to you tonight. You look stunning."

The annual Valentines Ball the Ministry held had come around again. Hermione hated it. And the fact she was expected to show up — war heroine and all that — boiled her blood. The war was long over and her life was still not her own. Ten years it had been, and she wanted to put her status right where it belonged: in the past.

But, here she was, dressing up to please the Ministry because it was easier than dealing with their pointed disappointment.

She twisted in front of the mirror, watching closely as the dress moved. It was much... _less_ than what she'd normally wear, but Pansy and Ginny had convinced her to buy it, telling her no one else could even come close to pulling it off.

The theme was "Red and White," the Ministry's apparent idea of love, and of course the dress shops in Diagon Alley had suddenly become filled to bursting with the required dress code.

But Pansy had shaken her head at Hermione's assumption of shopping on the Wizarding street.

"We're shopping in London," she had said. "We're not dressing like every other witch with no imagination."

So they'd found themselves in Muggle London, in boutiques that were way out of her and Ginny's price range. Pansy had assured them again that they weren't to concern themselves with costs, she had it covered. And for once, Hermione allowed her to take charge.

But as she twisted in front of the mirror, that decision was now causing her heart to race.

The dress Pansy had insisted she choose was so unlike anything she had ever worn. Gorgeous, cream-coloured satin that clung to her every curve. The back was… non-existent, except for the thin strap that stretched across her shoulder blades from one side breast to the other. The slit in the skirt ended just below her hip, much higher than she would normally consider, and the only thing holding the bodice up were two thin straps that joined the one that crossed her back. If they happened to break, she'd be giving the entire ballroom a floor show.

"And, it's too late to change your mind now," Ginny said. "And don't even think about Transfiguring it into something else. I want to see my brother's jaw hit the floor when he sees you. Lavender might fuck him six ways from Sunday whenever he wants, but she lives under a bridge compared with you."

"Ginny, we've talked about this. Lavender isn't a troll, she's just a little… different."

"Nah, she's a bridge-dweller," Pansy said as she tied the black satin strap of her shoe behind her calf. Hermione didn't want to think about Harry stripping them — or not stripping them — off her later.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "We're not being bitches about her, or Ron. They're happy together and that's all that matters. I'm _not_ wearing this to prove a point to him, or anyone. So drop it."

Her friends glanced quickly at each other, knowing they'd pushed her too far once again.

"Hey," Ginny soothed. "We only want you to know how much we love you."

"And I know that, but you don't have to bash Ron and Lavender every time we go somewhere like this."

"We promise to try not to bash them again." Pansy said solemnly, but her smirk said otherwise.

"Yeah, until next time." Hermione slipped her shoes on and used magic to fasten them. "Now, since you're both all grown up and married, let's act like it."

"Sorry, Mum," Pansy deadpanned, and then gave Hermione the once over. "But I _am_ looking forward to the reaction you get from all this."

* * *

She felt eyes all over her as she followed her friends up the stairs that led to the ballroom. Eyes that she knew wouldn't have given her a second glance on any other occasion. She hated that Pansy and Ginny constantly railed on Ron for taking up with Lavender, but she knew in part they were right.

She'd never been _that_ girl; the one who showed off. Yes, she'd shone at school, but after the war, she tried her hardest to live away from the war hero image. She lived quietly, calmly, and rarely dated. She wasn't interested in being arm candy for guys who simply wanted to be seen with her, because, in the end, that's what Ron had wanted.

She should have seen it. The fact he expected her to simply be there when he needed a date, or when he actually admitted he only saw her in a different light when Viktor paid attention to her. And when they did finally get together, it never felt right. Ron liked attention, she hated it. He wanted to be seen at every Ministry event and wanted her to quietly stand beside him while he lapped up the attention. It was why they split. She had her own ambitions, her own dreams and desires, and constant attention wasn't included in anything she had wanted in her future.

However, she did still love him. He was her friend and she was happy he had found someone who suited him.

"Granger."

Hermione smiled at the drawl of her name as she reached the top of the stairs. She waved her friends off, telling she'd catch up, before acknowledging the voice.

"Malfoy."

She and Draco had become friends when they both chose to become Curse-breakers. The first weeks in training had them both ignoring each other, but they had been paired together on their first major assignment, and when they finally recognised each other's talents, their friendship bloomed, and the department often paired them on cases.

"How the hell is that dress staying on?" He tilted his head to one side and took her in, but Katie slapped his arm.

"Remember me?" She sounded amused. "The woman who married you."

"Yeah, I know," he said with an adoring smile at her. "But Granger looks very… _un_ -Granger-like."

"Thank you, I think," Hermione responded, and hugged Katie. "Where's Scorpius tonight?"

"Mum and Dad are spoiling him," Katie told her. "Narcissa and Lucius will be here tonight, so there wasn't a fight over who could spoil him more."

"He's being raised as a true Malfoy then," Hermione punched Draco's arm.

"No," Katie said. "He's much sweeter."

"Ha ha." Draco slipped his arm around Katie's waist and kissed her cheek. "You know _exactly_ how sweet I am."

"No." Hermione held up her hand. "I hear enough innuendo from you at work."

"I'm surprised you don't have a date, looking like that," Draco observed.

"Who says I don't?"

"Ooh," Katie gushed. "Are you keeping secrets, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed, "Maybe. Just keep an eye open."

She excused herself and headed for the ballroom. But as she made her way through the flowered arch, she spotted Ron and Lavender and all Pansy and Ginny's words hit her at once.

And suddenly she didn't want to be here alone.

Retreating back into the foyer she glanced around quickly, but she seemed to be the only single person in sight.

"Fuck," she grumbled under her breath.

"Why, Ms Granger, such language," came a chuckle from behind her.

Hermione spun around and came face to face with the other Malfoy.

"Are you here with anyone?" she hissed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are. You. Here. With. Anyone?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"No, but I'm not sure—"

"Pretend to be my date."

"Pretend to be… _what_?"

"Are you always this stupid, Lucius, or are you being deliberately obtuse?"

"Ms Granger, I'm not even sure what you're asking me."

Hermione glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron and Lavender had stopped to talk to a less than enthusiastic Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"I need a date, and since you're here and I know you're single, I'm asking you to humour me."

"Humour you?" Lucius laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you treated me like shit for years," she shot back

His mouth opened to reply but snapped shut quickly.

"So, you'll do this?" Hermione shot him a look that said _you better not say no._

"Ms Granger, I'm sure I can assist your charade for one night," he held out his arm and Hermione curled her hand around his elbow.

"Good, because I have an ex to annoy."

"You are quite devious, Ms Granger. Are you sure there's not a tiny speck of Slytherin in you."

"I learned to become devious, Lucius. It was forced upon me." Her hand tightened on his arm when she saw Ron look their way. "And it's Hermione."

"' _Mione_?" Ron walked towards then and she winced at the nickname she hated.

"Ronald," she answered. "And Lavender. It's good to see you again. I'm sure you both know Lucius."

"Lucius?" Lavender squeaked, her eyes lighting up at what she clearly thought was a scandal.

"Yes, Lucius _Malfoy_ ," Lucius answered. "I'm sure you've heard my name before."

"Yeah, I have. In a courtroom where you got lucky," Ron spat. "What the hell's going on, 'Mione?"

" _Hermione_ ," Lucius said pointedly, "And I have been spending some time together. Getting to know each other. And, might I say, it has been most—" he winked at her, "—enjoyable."

" _Enjoyable_?" Ron's face began to heat up. "'Mione, are you… _with_ him?"

"Don't you dare judge me, Ronald Weasley, you have no right." She slipped her arm further along Lucius' and found his hand, linking their fingers. "I will see who I want to… you certainly did."

"But 'Mione, he's a Malfoy."

"I'm well aware." Hermione smiled up at Lucius, "He has apologised to me and regrets every one of his past actions."

Ron huffed an incredulous laugh. "And you believe him?"

"I do." She glanced back at Ron. "And if you don't respect my decision, I will lift the moratorium I have regarding everyone's opinion of you."

"It's okay, Ronnie," Lavender wrapped her arms around him. "Hermione can see whoever she wants."

"Your wife makes quite the point," Lucius nodded towards Lavender and began to move away. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at Ron. "Oh, and Mr Weasley, clearly you are ignorant to it, but _Hermione_ dislikes your shortening of her name. It would be appreciated if you would respect her and use the name she prefers."

Lucius nodded politely once more and pulled Hermione further into the room.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, it was my absolute pleasure."

"No, I mean, for not freaking out at me. You could have said no and he would have been smug at me being here alone, instead of pissed off I'm here with you."

"As I said, it's my pleasure."

"Well, I appreciate it," Hermione said. "How did you know I hate him calling me 'Mione?"

"The disgust on your face was hard to miss." He paused and glanced at her. "At least to some people."

"He's not the brightest when it comes to cues, but he's my friend, and I won't allow you to talk down about him."

"That's the moratorium? Lucius asked.

"It is. Everyone seems to think they can treat him poorly because they think he did something wrong when it comes to me. But it wasn't his fault. We just weren't suited."

"And you honestly believe everyone here will think we _are_?"

"Probably not, but I'm sure it will be entertaining," she grinned up at him. "Tell me you're not enjoying the attention right now."

He glanced around, and Hermione saw the look of surprise on his face.

"I'd not considered it," he replied. "But, you didn't really give me the chance to think about it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. You don't have to do this, you can walk away now."

"That would be very ungentlemanly of me." He steered her towards the bar. "And it would also be very ungentlemanly of me not to buy you a drink."

"I think they're free," Hermione pointed out.

"It would be very ungentlemanly of me to not _retrieve_ you a drink."

She laughed "Thank you, that's very kind."

He lifted her hand to his lips and winked as he kissed her fingers, "Don't go running off with some other random date."

He walked over to the bar and Hermione pressed a hand to her stomach; the sudden flip catching her off guard. Lucius Malfoy was being charming. _To her_. Her panicked approach hadn't put him off. In fact, he'd read her better in just a few minutes than Ron had in all the time he'd known her. And now here he was, getting her a drink and acting as though they'd been together for years.

"Hermione?"

She turned around to see Cormac McLaggen smiling at her. He gave her the once over making her skin crawl.

"Hello, Cormac," she answered with a stiff smile on her face.

"You look…" his eyes dropped to her chest and she cringed. "Edible."

"Did you come over here for a reason?"

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"We're not friends, Cormac. I have no reason to see you."

"Maybe we should be." He smiled at her; the same smile he'd used when they were in school. "Are you here with anyone?"

"She is." Lucius' voice was like ice behind her and Cormac's eyes widened, his face turning deathly pale. "Ms Granger is with me, Mr…?"

Cormac's lips moved but no sound came out.

"McLaggen," Hermione answered for him. "I'm pretty sure he came over her thinking I was available."

"When clearly you're not." Lucius handed her the champagne flute and slipped his arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her temple. "I believe your friends are waiting, darling."

"They are." Her stomach flipped again at his kiss. Her stomach wasn't supposed to be flipping when it came to Lucius Malfoy. "If you'll excuse us Cormac."

"An old boyfriend?" Lucius asked as they moved away from him.

"No. Cormac tried to charm me at school," she glanced back over her shoulder. "He failed."

"I'm glad."

"Excuse me?"

"If he had charmed you, darling, this evening would not have occurred," he leaned close to her ear, "And my son wouldn't be looking like he swallowed his tongue."

Hermione looked towards the table where her friends were seated and began to laugh. "They all kind of look like that."

"Indeed they do," he agreed. "This should be quite the entertaining evening."

"Is this serious?" Pansy asked as they approached the table.

"It is, Ms Parkinson," Lucius answered and pulled out a chair for Hermione, waiting until she sat before sitting beside her.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ginny asked.

"There wasn't anything to tell," Hermione said. "Weren't sure exactly where it was going, so we kept it quiet."

"Even from me?" Draco's face was neutral, but Hermione could see he was desperately trying to keep his annoyance in check.

"Especially from you," Hermione answered. "I can see right now you're not happy with this, so there was no way we were going to tell you."

"But showing up here together was better?" he shot back.

"Draco," Lucius warned. "This was my decision, and we'll discuss it at a more appropriate time."

"How long?" Pansy interjected, her eyes darting to Draco and silently telling him to shut up.

"Four months," they both said together then both laughed.

"Four months isn't insignificant," Katie said. "Four months is stepping into serious territory."

Lucius stretched his arm across the back of Hermione's chair and brushed his thumb across the nape of her neck. "It's definitely looking that way."

Hermione turned to look at him, smiling at the serious expression on his face. He was playing his role well, almost too well. His simple touches, his smiles, the gentlemanly way he had escorted her through the room, and now the manner in which he was dealing with her friends — and his son — all had her swooning just a little bit.

"Well, we're all just glad she's found someone she actually likes," Harry said with a grin.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You find something wrong with every male who comes near you," he replied.

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"Well, she's yet to find _anything_ wrong with me," Lucius added and she slid her hand along his thigh, not missing his muscles tense as she did.

Draco held up his hand, mimicking her own earlier action. "Nope. I don't need to hear this."

Lucius closed his hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her towards him, kissing her cheek. "You'll be hearing a lot more of it if things keep going the way they are."

"I'm so excited for you both." Katie tugged on Draco's sleeve. "We should have them over for dinner. Scorp will love having them both there, he adores Hermione."

"I guess he's not the only Malfoy who does," Charlie Weasley spoke from behind her.

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed and leaped out of her chair, throwing herself at Charlie and engulfing him in a bear hug. "Charlie! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, BW," Charlie chuckled and returned her hug. "I'm here with Narcissa."

"What?" Hermione stepped back and noted Narcissa Black smiling in amusement at them.

"We've been seeing each other for a few months now," Charlie explained. "We thought tonight was the perfect chance to finally be seen together in public."

"I'm so happy for you, Charlie." She smiled at Narcissa. "And you too, Ms Black."

Narcissa's expression changed from amused to surprised. " _Ah_ , thank you, Ms Granger. But I see you're not alone either."

"No," Hermione looked at Lucius and noted the small frown on his face. "I'm definitely not here alone."

Lucius stood and greeted Charlie, shaking his hand, then nodded at Narcissa. "Narcissa, you're looking well."

"As are you, Lucius." She glanced quickly at Hermione, then looped her arm through Charlie's. "I guess some younger blood is as good for you as it has been for me."

"Yes, I guess it is," he replied stiffly, and Hermione slipped her arm around his back.

"Maybe, but the experienced and sophisticated blood I've had the pleasure of knowing has been... very enjoyable."

Lucius smiled down at her, but she saw the flash of surprise in his eyes.

"Well, you certainly look happy, BW. I'm glad things are working out." He winked at her. "We'll have lunch next time I'm back in town."

"That would be lovely, Charlie. I miss you."

"Maybe you'll get to see me more often," he replied and glanced quickly at Narcissa. "Have a good night, BW."

Lucius' jaw was set as they both watched as Charlie and Narcissa walked away. His eyes were drawn to where Charlie's hand lay on Narcissa's back, a small sneer flinched his face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

His expression returned to his casual smile and he nodded. "Perfectly fine."

"Lucius—"

"I'm fine, Hermione." He held his hand out, indicating the seat she had vacated.

Her eyes immediately went to Ginny, who held up her hands.

"Don't look at me like that. He only told us yesterday. And he swore us to secrecy."

"And I found out about an hour ago," Draco said, then added sarcastically, "I'm rather enjoying my parents shocking me this evening."

"Yes, well, had I known what she had planned, I might have said something sooner," The lie rolled off his tongue easily, despite his clear discomfort, and he glanced in the direction Narcissa and Charlie had walked, scowling again. "Will you all excuse me a minute?"

"Lucius?" Hermione stood when he did. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, darling." He smiled at her, and caressed her cheek, continuing the ruse. "I just need some air. I'll just be a few minutes."

Concern filled her as he walked away. And she had no idea why. Until thirty minutes ago, Lucius Malfoy wasn't even on her radar. _And_ this was just a ruse; she wasn't supposed to be having any concerned feelings towards him.

"I'm not sure what he's told you, Granger, but the divorce wasn't his idea," Draco explained as she sat back down. "It was all her, she wanted out, and went along with it and didn't cause a stir."

"He still loves her?" Pansy asked, her hand squeezing Hermione's arm in a gesture of solidarity.

"He does," Draco winced apologetically at Hermione. "He refused to be anything but amicable in the hope she might change her mind. But, as you can see, she didn't."

"So he's just stringing Hermione on then?" Ginny hand curled into a fist on the table. "If he is, he'd better start running."

"No, I doubt that. He's looking at Granger like he'd… actually I don't want to think about that." He shuddered. "But I can assure you, he's only annoyed because mother decided to parade herself around tonight like she's won." He smiled at Hermione. "You have nothing to worry about; if father is with you, he's _with_ you. My mother is just being a bitch."

"Should I be worried about Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm sure she has some serious feelings about Charlie, I saw the look on her face as well. But she's just enjoying making Father uncomfortable." He shrugged. "I love my mother, but she can be quite vindictive when she wants to be."

"We might have made a scene, but at least we didn't rub it in her face," Hermione replied testily and stood. "If you'll excuse me."

She headed in the direction he'd gone, wondering why she was so urgently needing to know if he truly was okay.

* * *

Lucius flicked his wand towards the doorway as he stepped out onto the small balcony, setting a disillusionment charm to ensure he'd be left alone. The air was icy and a cold breeze swirled around the balcony overlooking the gardens. A late winter was still keeping the temperatures down and Lucius was almost certain it would snow again in the coming days.

But the cold air was at least cooling his anger at his ex-wife's actions

She had infuriated him. Narcissa knew how he felt, and yet she was still playing her childish games.

And this wasn't the first time she'd pulled such a stunt; she'd shown up a year ago with a random French wizard as her escort and made a scene. Lucius had left early that night, and had he not been engaged in the ridiculous farce with Hermione, he would have simply left tonight as well.

Narcissa had been the only woman he had ever loved. And he had assumed he would have those same sentiments returned. Their marriage hadn't been arranged as some pureblood marriages were, instead they had met and fallen in love during their school years. And when he'd made his vow to love, cherish, and honour her, he meant it.

Narcissa, however, had been a little more flexible with her vows.

Married for twenty-two years and divorced for three, his life had become something he'd not anticipated. He assumed he'd be with her forever, he'd loved her more than anything, would have done anything for her. But her request for a divorce had knocked the wind out of him.

And while she'd enjoyed the company of other men, he'd not been able to move past the love of his life.

"Lucius?"

Hermione's voice called from the hallway and he turned to see her frowning at the balcony entrance. He shook his head; she was far too shrewd and had found him easily.

"Lucius, I know you're out there. I can easily break your charm, but I'd rather you do it of your own accord."

He flicked his wand in her direction and the cloaking charm shimmered, allowing her to walk through.

"Thank you," she said and he turned back around to stare out over the gardens.

"You didn't have to come out here."

"And how would that have looked after the story we've spun?" she asked. "You're upset and I just leave you? No one would believe I'd do that."

"Maybe, but still, it's unnecessary."

"Charlie—"

"Why does he call you BW?" Lucius interrupted.

"Brightest Witch," Hermione supplied. "It annoys me, but Charlie means it in a sweet way."

"But, much like his younger brother, you would prefer he didn't name you as such."

"I would, but once Charlie has his mind set—"

"It doesn't matter. If you don't like it, he needs to be told." He scowled towards the doors. "I'd be more than pleased to point it out to him."

Hermione touched his arm. "What's really going on here, Lucius? Are you jealous of Charlie?"

"Jealous?" he scoffed. "I'm _not_ jealous. Narcissa can see whomever seen chooses."

"Lucius," Hermione began cautiously. "Charlie is a good guy. He'll take care of her. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not concerned about Mr Weasley taking care of her; I've absolutely no doubt he is a good man. Narcissa, however, is likely to play with him for a while then throw him away like trash." He turned away from her and leaned on the balustrade, "She's done it before."

Hermione stood beside him and leaned her hip on the stone railing. "To you, you mean?"

"Me. A couple of others I know of, probably more that I don't. She's lived quite the carefree life over the last few years."

"But you still carry feelings for her."

"Am I so transparent?"

"You were married to her for over twenty years, Lucius. And the entire world knows you were completely enamoured with her. That doesn't just go away because she doesn't want to be with you anymore." She ran her hand across his shoulder. "And I'm sorry if I've caused you more stress tonight."

"How is it you're so wise?" He straightened then turned to face her. "You are far too young."

"I told you earlier, I was forced to grow up quickly, and despite the brave face I put on, my heart was broken when Ron and I split. And while we were only together for a short time, it still hurt when I saw him with someone else."

"I knew it would happen, that she'd see someone else, but…"

"You saw something different, this time, didn't you?"

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips.

"Charlie is a good man," Hermione repeated. "He's charming and sweet, and will only treat her with respect. I'm not surprised she's fallen for him… and that's what you saw, wasn't it?"

He conceded her point by nodding, not wanting to admit it was exactly what he'd seen. The adoration he'd seen in Narcissa's eyes when she looked at Charlie, was what he used to see when she looked at him. It was an expression he thought would only ever be reserved for him. And now he realised she had definitely moved on, and it was time he did too.

But, he had no idea how. This farce with the woman standing in front of him was fine for a laugh, but how _did_ he move on when everyone he knew didn't trust him, nor did he trust them.

"It was what I saw," he finally admitted. "She's moved on, and this time I think it's actually serious."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione moved closer to him, and without the hordes of people milling about, he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. Floral, citrus, vanilla, and a hint of spice. It suited her perfectly.

"Thank you, but it's not your fault."

"No, but had I not demanded you be my date, you could have left and not have watch her with him."

"It was an instantaneous decision, I had little chance to think about it," Lucius excused. "And I have found you to be quite delightful company."

"We haven't really spent that much time together this evening." She moved even closer and tugged on his lapel. "Maybe we could go back in there and really get tongues wagging… including your ex-wife's."

Up this close he could see the different colours in her irises; brown, gold, and amber all swirled together and made her eyes sparkle in a way he'd never seen in anyone before.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could go back in there and dance," she suggested. "You could stare into my eyes, like you're doing now… you could even grab my arse." She winked at him. "And we can let _everyone_ imagine what we supposedly get up to."

Lucius raised his hand and tapped her chin with his finger. "Ms Granger, I think I was wrong about you, you have more Slytherin in you than I thought."

Her eyes flicked downwards, and she smirked. "Not right now… but maybe later."

Lucius' eyebrows winged up to his hairline. "Excuse me?"

"Just seeing how far I can push you." She laughed and took his hand, pulling him back towards the doorway.

* * *

Pushing aside all propriety, Lucius curled his fingers around her hip, resting his hand on her lower back and pulling her close. Close enough that she had no option but to slide her arm over his shoulder to curl her hand around the back of his neck. He began to slowly lead her across the dance floor, subtly glancing around at their audience; all eyes, it appeared, were on them.

Curious eyes. Puzzled eyes. Hateful eyes. Jealous eyes.

His ex-wife's eyes. Narrowed and angry. And Lucius smiled internally. She may have fallen for Charlie Weasley, but she was still aggrieved that he was dancing — closely — with a much younger woman.

"We've already made a scene," Hermione whispered, leaning in closer so her nose was almost pressed to his throat.

"Hmm," he murmured, distracted by the feel of her against his palm. The back of her dress was non-existent and her skin was smooth and warm; the small shiver he felt along her spine exciting him more than anything had in recent years. And it was an odd feeling; he'd spent barely an hour with her. He didn't really know her and this whole thing wasn't real. It was just an act, a ruse, a charade to dispel any thoughts of them both being alone. It wasn't supposed to be him finding her completely fascinating after only an hour in her presence.

And now, with the simplest of touches against her skin, he wanted to know exactly how smooth that skin was all over her body.

"Is she watching?" Hermione whispered.

"I believe so."

She pulled back slightly to look at him, "Then give her a show."

He stared at her momentarily, the cogs in his brain aligning to make sense of what she said.

_A show_.

_...you could even grab my arse._

With a sly grin, he slowly slid his hand down over the curve of her arse, then pulled her flush against him.

"How much of a show are you willing to participate in?" Lucius asked, his head bent, his mouth close to her ear.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We are supposed to be a couple," Lucius began. "Apparently we've been together for four months. And I assume couples who have been together that long have… _indulged_ in other aspects of a relationship."

"Other aspects?" Hermione asked, a tiny smirk gracing her lips.

"More _personal_ aspects." He ran his nose along her cheekbone, pausing at the corner of her mouth. "More _knowledgeable_ aspects."

"Are you asking if you can kiss me?"

They'd almost stopped dancing; rocking together and moving in a slow circle. He held his cheek against hers, once more luxuriating in the softness of her skin.

"Would you allow it?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, and he didn't mistake the slight hitch in her breath as she did.

"The gossip will be ferocious," he murmured into her ear. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied again and held her breath when he lifted his head to look at her. "Lucius…"

His tongue peeked out to wet his lips, then he closed the space between them and brushed his lips gently over hers. He'd kissed only one other woman in his life, and this tiny caress of lips was nothing like the kisses they'd shared. An instant slide of heat ran down his spine, pooling low in his stomach and sparking his nerves.

Pulling back, his eyes met hers and she bit her lip.

"Hermione?"

"Do that again... please"

Lucius lowered his mouth back to hers, pressing firmly. She sighed a quiet sigh and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to tease along hers. The kiss was both the perfect kind of soft and the perfect kind of hard, and far too intimate for the setting. But, he'd be damned if he cared. The feel of her lips on his was heavenly, and the small shiver he'd first felt along her spine vibrated beneath his fingers again. They definitely had chemistry, there was no doubt, but it was entirely unanticipated. As was the heavy stirring in his groin.

He hummed against her mouth as he grazed his teeth over her bottom lip, before reluctantly breaking away. Hermione blinked at him, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly swollen, her breathing shallow.

"We definitely made a scene," Lucius murmured.

"Definitely." Her eyes went wide as she glanced over his shoulder. "Everyone's looking at us."

"I'd be more shocked if they werent."

"And we've stopped dancing."

"Indeed we have."

They stared at each other for several long moments before Lucius took the lead once more and began moving them around the dance floor.

* * *

"We're headed for the bathroom, Granger, did you want to join us?" Pansy shot her a look that said she'd better not say no.

They'd returned to the table, ignoring the open mouthed stares and pointed fingers, but were met with the same expressions on the faces of her friends.

Hermione smiled at Lucius. "I think the girls have some questions."

"I'm sure they do," he agreed.

She touched her palm to his chest and he covered her hand with his. She glanced over his shoulder, spotting Narcissa glaring at them. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He leaned forward and kissed her again, then spoke quietly. "She won't confront me here. It will make her look like a jealous shrew."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be right back."

"I doubt that," he laughed. "But I'll be waiting."

"I'm surprised that dress didn't disintegrate with the heat of that kiss." Pansy glanced back over her shoulder at Hermione as they walked towards the bathrooms. "I mean, seriously, it was like watching porn."

Hermione scowled at her, "It was just a kiss. It wasn't anything like that."

"If that's how he _just_ kisses you, I'd love to know what else he _just_ does to you." Ginny was almost giddy beside her.

"I can't believe you haven't told us this." Katie was grinning widely. "This is my father-in-law, for crying out loud!"

"And that makes it weird." Hermione winced and stopped mid-step. "He's… he's Draco's father."

"You haven't thought about that before now?" Pansy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No… I actually hadn't."

"What _were_ you thinking?" Katie asked and covered them with a simple silencing charm as people began to mill past them, trying to catch any snippets they could pass on as gossip.

"I guess I wasn't thinking anything," Hermione admitted, and it was the truth. She couldn't have foreseen Lucius Malfoy kissing her when she demanded her be her date for the evening.

She began walking again, headed for the small balcony she and Lucius had only recently vacated. Ginny disillusioned the doorway and her three friends waited for her explanation. She stood where Lucius had, sucking the cold air into her lungs and closing her eyes.

"Hermione?" Pansy's voice was unusually sympathetic. "What's going on?"

She turned and faced them, debating internally what she should tell them. None of this was supposed to happen. She was just trying to get under Ron's skin, and to prove to her friends that she didn't need them pointing out all the single men to her. Lucius being charming and sweet and vulnerable wasn't a part of her plan.

"We're… _ah…_ we're not actually together," she told them, deciding on honesty. "I ran into him in the foyer and was so desperate to piss off Ron and get you lot off my back, I demanded he be my date."

"No way," Katie disagreed. "A fake date doesn't kiss you like he did."

"And a fake date doesn't _look_ at you like he is," Ginny said. "And he's awfully knowledgeable about you."

"And comfortable with you," Katie added. "It doesn't make any sense—"

"She's not lying," Pansy interrupted. "She's not twitching. She always gets twitchy when she's lying."

"I'm _not_ lying." Hermione sighed, "He wasn't supposed to kiss me. But Narcissa being here with Charlie angered him, and I _might_ have encouraged him to be a bit more… amorous than would be appropriate."

"So, you encouraged this," Pansy said thoughtfully. "Does that mean you want something more with him?"

"I didn't… I mean, I _don't_. I never once thought about him as anything. I don't even know him."

"Is that something to consider though?" Katie asked. "Draco wasn't on my radar either, but hey, I now have a baby with him."

"I don't know."

"Hermione, he kissed you," Ginny stated. "And it wasn't a quiet kiss. Pansy was pretty close with her description; the two of you certainly steamed up that dance floor."

"It wasn't intentional," Hermione responded weakly.

"How did you feel when he kissed you?" Ginny asked.

She shrugged, "It was fine, I guess."

"Fine? _Fine_?" Ginny began to laugh. "You have very high expectations if that kiss only ranks as _fine_."

"Hey," Katie said gently. "You _can_ want this, Hermione. No one here will judge you."

"We will if she doesn't give us details," Pansy said with a wink. "Besides, it's Valentine's Day. you could celebrate in a whole new way this year."

"Gah!" Hermione crowd in frustration. "This is all so confusing. How can I go from not even thinking about him ever, to having all these stupid, swirly feelings for him in little more than an hour?"

"Maybe he's your soulmate," Ginny suggested.

"Or maybe this thing you have for older men is finally hitting the mark," Pansy said.

"And you could do a lot worse with older men than Lucius Malfoy," Katie told her. "I've gotten to know him pretty well, Hermione, and I could totally see the two of you together. You would challenge and infuriate each other. The sex would be amazing."

"Katie!" Hermione felt her face heat up.

"What? If he's anything like his son…"

Ginny and Pansy both laughed, and Hermione realised they were actually being serious. They weren't judging or condemning, they were being supportive and encouraging, and it was in a completely different way than was their norm. Usually they just pointed out some random guy and told her she should take him home and shag him senseless then kick him to the kerb. But here, they weren't telling her to do that. They seemed overly pleased that Lucius Malfoy could be a potential long-term relationship for her.

"So… you all think this could be something," she asked tentatively.

"Absolutely," Pansy wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and smiled. "And going by that giddy grin on your face, I think Cupid may have struck you hard, my friend."

* * *

"This is a full service date, Hermione. I've no intention of allowing you to leave alone."

"Excuse me?" Hermione stopped suddenly as they headed towards the foyer and the Apparition point. She'd had a surprisingly pleasant evening. Lucius had barely left her side all night, and when he was beside her, he was in constant contact; his hand on her arm, her thigh, his arm draped around her shoulders when they were seated, his fingers stroking her arm or the back of her neck. He would lean over and whisper in her ear; something sweet and funny that would make her laugh, or innuendo that made her blush.

And now he was making her blush again.

"Mind out of the gutter, darling," Lucius chuckled. "I only meant I would accompany you to your door."

"I can Apparate safely home myself," she told him.

"That may be so, but how would it look if you left without me?" Lucius countered. "We've barely left each other's sides all night, and that kiss…"

Hermione's already pink cheeks flushed an even deep shade and he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Ready when you are."

"You really don't have to," she whispered, hardly able to breathe knowing he would be on her doorstep.

"I know, but I want to."

"Thank you."

She pushed aside the thoughts of how beautiful— and deadly — his eyes were and focused on her house; splinching wasn't ideal for their first side-by-side. And then the pull of Apparition dragged them from the room amidst more whispers and the imaginings of what they would be getting up to.

He was still gazing at her when they appeared in her back garden, his mouth descending to hers without warning. She gasped and his tongue slid into her open mouth. His lips were warm and he tasted like scotch, and she already knew his kiss was something she'd die without.

"Lucius—"

"Have dinner with me, tomorrow night," he blurted. "I find myself enamoured with you, Hermione. Tonight wasn't enough, I need to see you again."

"You can come inside, Lucius. Tonight doesn't have to end here."

He cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Tonight is too soon for anything more than what we've already shared. I'm a little old fashioned in those regards. Will you join me tomorrow evening?"

Hermione nodded, "I would love to."

"Tomorrow, Hermione. And the day after that, and the one after that." Lucius cupped her jaw and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"This is not me saying _goodbye_ , this is me saying _hello_."

He leaned in and kissed her, just a simple caress of his lips on hers. She wanted to pull him through the doorway and demand he stop teasing her and fuck her instead. But he didn't give her the chance.

He stepped back and bowed his head, "Sleep well, darling. I do hope you dream of wondrous things."

And then he was gone.

Hermione smiled at the vacant spot; her body humming from just his kiss and she touched her fingers to her lips.

_Wondrous things indeed, Lucius Malfoy._


End file.
